Prisioner
by P-Pariah
Summary: Bex had to choose between cammie and macey. Cammie yelles and screams at bex to take macey back to gallagher, so she does. despite the fact that bex only did what cammie said, she still feels betrayed. This story takes place 6 months later.what happens?
1. Chapter 1

Prisioner

Chapter 1

Cammie POV

as i sat in a dirty cell in the COC HQ, i replayed one particualr moment in my head.

_i was walking into town arm-linked with my 3 bestfriends in the world. liz, bex and macey. we were laughing, jumping, and smiling like mad women. we were so happy, then the van and the men in black came at us. i kept liz behind me, guarding my most frail bestfriend. bex had 3 guys, macey had 2, and i was fighting 2 while keeping an eye on liz.. we were winning, there were only 4 left. but just as i was about to slap napotine patch on one, they pulled out guns, and pressed one to my temple, and one to macey's. bex stopped fighting, and went to liz, defending her. i loooked to see macey presed against one guy, with a knife to her throat, and a gun to her back. i was the same. "choose." a guy said appearing for the van. "cameron, or macey? it your choice" he snarled. bex and liz looked from me to macey and back to me. "MACEY!" i yelled at them. "TAKE MACEY HOME! they want me." i finished the last part of my sentence quietly as tears thundered down my cheeks. macey shook her head vigorously, and i looked at her. the leader smiled evilly. "yes, we do want cameron. but ill i just love watching this little debate. lets make it more interesting." he pressed the knife in my throat harder. i felt a thick trail of blood trickle down my throat, and my vision go blurry. luz burst out in tears, bex looked paniced, mentally warring with herself. i looked to see macey almost passed out. "Take her." i said quietly. heartbroken. "its ok. ill be fine." leader snorted but i continued. bex just stood there. "I SAID TAKE HER YOU IDIOT!" tears were falling as fast as a cheetah runns. making it almost impossible to see. a tear trickled down bex's cheeck, and macey looked at me. "cam-" she siad weekly. i cut her off with a single look. liz fell to the floor, and bex walked up, and snatched macey from the guys hands. my mouth opened a bit, and, despite the fact that thats what i had told her to do, i couldnt help but feel a little bit betrayed as i kept eye contact with bex as i dirty rag was placed over my mouth, and i breathed in a seckly sweet smell. i smiled weekly and nodded ever so slightly. letting them know its ok. bex held macey back as i got draged into the van, tears streaming down both their faces. liz was still on her hands and knees, like she couldnt move. _

a loud bang on the door pulled me out of my memories. it'd been 6 months since i had been taken by the COC. 6 months since bex and liz had to choose between me and macey. but even now, as i sit in a dirty cell, bloody, bruised and broken from torture. i didnt regret a thing. i dont regret making them take macey home, and leaving me. and thats what kept me strong. thats what kept me from breaking. just knowing that in gallagher, my sisters. my mother. macey. is safe, and well.

"MORGAN!" the guard yelled. "BOSS WANTS TO SEE YA!" i was jerked up by another guard, and dragged down a series of hallways i went down everyday. i was thrown into a business like room, with a desk and a chair on each side of it. the same room as everyday. the chair they sat me down in, was already stained with my blood. the boss, or 'charlie' as i like to call him. much to his dismay. he paced infront of me, and i rolled my eyes.

"so, what'll it be today charlie?" i tauntered like every other day. "whips? knife? gun? ohohoh, no THE CAT OF NINETAILS?" i loved teasing him. it was fun.

"no" he said smugly and wheeled in a TV and DVD. "this" ok, what. the. hell?

"awww, you love me enough to have a movie marathon with me?" i said sweetly. "we can have popcorn and soda, OH and CHOCOLATE!" charlie rolled his eyes, and pressed play. i shut my mouth at first glimpse at the pictures. it was bex, liz and macey. and they were...happy. i mean, they should be happy. its not like they were gonna mourn me forever. but they were SUPER happy. more tears welled up in my eyes as i realised that all my stuff had been taken out of the room, and was now the beanbag corner. the only thing left of mine, was my quilt from my grandma in nebraska. and that was on the floor. mavey was jumping, and clapping. liz was sitting in the beanbag hwere my dresser used to be. and bex was... bex was, using my custom made teddy bear version of the 4 of us i made at that shop liz dragged us into, for a foot rest. her foot over my face. my tears spilled over.

"what about your mom?" charlie said, changing the image to one of my mom in her office, with TINA! she was huggin tina, telling tina how proud she was of her. CALLING HER KIDDO! THATS WHAT SHE CALLS ME! or, well. used to call me. i've been replaced, and totally forgotten. charlie looked at me.

"and what about dear zachary, cameron?" he siad. i looked up to glare at him. he smied slimily. "now now. he hasnt forgotten you. infact, hes closer than you think." he said as he cocked an eyebrown, and another gurd came in, dragging a swearing, pissed as zach. i opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"zach?" i managed to mutter. his head shot up immediatly, and his emerald eyes bore into my blue eyes. "cam?" he siad weakly. "you're alive?" i smiled weakly back, and nodded. NO DUH! i wanted to yell, but i couldnt. charlie walked over to me, and placed a hand under my chin, lifting my gaze to his muddy brown eyes. "you see, ms morgan" he started, walking over to zach. "we're going to try another approach. see, torturing you isnt doing any good for the information way. but what if we hurt zach here, will that get you to talk?" he asked. i felt my face pale, and rage build up in my body..nu uh. they are NOT going to hrt zach. he bound my hands and legs to the chair i was in, and walked over to chain zach to the wall, where they had chained me many times over, the past 6 months. zach took one look at the blood stained wall, then cast a wide eyed look at me.

"thats right, goode." charlie said menacingly. "thats cameron;s blood on that wall. and soon, yours will be too if cameron here doesnt tell us what we want." he smiled evilly at me, and i scowled at him. the guard chained zach to the wall, and left the room. leaving zach and i with charlie.

"let him go charlie" i said, my voice cracking. "hes got nothing to do with any of this. its between me and you." he shook hi head at me.

"oh cameron. how nieve, but so cute." he said. im not cute! "zach knows why we want you. you both." i cast a accusing look to zach, then a glare to charlie.

"ahh. you see, cameron" he started. "you here are the offspring of 2 of the greatest spies in the world. an amazing pavement artist: Chris Morgan, and an impressive feild agent: Rachel Cameron. combine the two, and you get Cameron Ann Morgan: BEST pavement artist in the world, and still training. and AMAZING potential in the feild. a CIA legacy. and #1 spy in the world." WHAT! he starte talking again. "then we have Anne Freeman: well known in close contact battle, and sniping. and Jared Goode: ghost, and feild opperative. combine those 2, and you get Zachary Jared Goode: infamous ghost, and long range battle. another CIA legacy. not as good though i might say. and #2 spy in the world. now. even your friends are in this. they're good, just not as good. not a threat like you 2. Rebecca Baxter, #3 spy in the world. Grant Newman, #4. and macey, #5spy in the world. then we have the hackers. Elizabeth Sutton, #1 hacker in the world. Jonas Anderson, #2 hacker. then again, we have our very own cameron at #3, and zach at #4." he came and ran a finger down the length of my face. "you and your friends, and are the next best generation of spies. but again, only you and zach are important. the others aren;t very good wihout you 2. not a threat." and woth that as his last words, he left the room. me tied to a chair, and zach chained to the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Prisoner- Chapter 2

It had been 3 hours since Charlie left me tied to a chair, and Zach tied to the wall, before he came back in.

"Now." He started. "I hope the two of you have had a talk." I glared at him menacingly.

"Awww, come now Cam. Don't be like that." He said, trying to act hurt. He walked over to where Zach lay, chained to the wall, and lifted his head with one finger.

"Because you won't talk Cameron. Maybe Zach here will" Zach glared at him weakly. His wrists were starting to become red and raw. Zach spat at Charlie, and I winced. I learnt not to do that the first day I came here. Charlie smiled evilly, and wiped a knife over Zach's leg. Leaving a trail of crimson blood behind. However, Zach showed no pain.

"Now, tell me. Where is the Gallagher Academy Alumni list?" Zach rolled his eyes.

"You think I know?" He said, irritated. "I'm not a Gallagher Girl." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I know that. It was just a warm up." Zach looked confused.

"And if I don't answer your questions? You will what? Hurt me?" He sounded strong and confident, but I knew that under that tough exterior, there was a scared little boy inside. Charlie smiled evilly again, and my eyes widened. NO, nononono.

"No, I'll hurt Cameron here." At that, Zach's eyes widened, and pure rage spread across his face.

"If you don't want your girlfriend hurt. You'll answer me." For emphasis, Charlie ran his knife along the leg, creating a long, deep gash on my thigh. I did not let the pain show on my face as I kept eye contact with Zach.

"Now Zachary. Why don't you tell me where Chris Morgan's disk is, hmmmm?" i felt a stone cold mask fall over my face at the mention of my dad. I didnt need to see Zach's face, or hear his voice face to know he didnt answer, i FELT the consequence. A swift kick to the ribs. I didnt gasp in pain, nor did i scowl or wince. I just sat perfectly still. Obvlious to the pain, and anything else happening around me.

It went like that for another 2 hours. Charlie asks a question, Zach ignores, me getting hurt, and so forth. I got 3 broken ribs, a bone deep gash o my left upper arm, a cut on my forehead, and a sprained ankle. But, soon enough, we were thrown back into my cell, where i felt Zach take me into his arms, and whisper my name over and over again. Like the beat of a heart. Thump, thump, thump. Cammie, Cammie, Cammie...

Bex POV

It had been 6 months since i chose Macey over Cam. 6 months of searching and finding nothing. 6 months of emptiness inside my chest. We had sent Zach out to get purposely kidnapped by the COC, with him wearing a tracker. But we stil had nothing. Today meant that Cam was gone 6 months and 3 days. It was 1 hour until curfew, but all Macey, Liz and i did, was sit on Cammie's vacant bed, staring into space. We miss her. Mostly me. I'm the reason she MIA. I'm the reason shes probably dead, or being tortured somewhere in the world. Me, all me. We had all wrapped ourselves in anything of Cammie's we could find. Liz had the teddy bear she made of us all in teddy bear form. I was a ninja, Liz a fairy, and Macey's was dressed in really cool clothes. Cammie's was a normal bear that had the words 'Chameleon' written across its white shirt. Macey had Cam's sweatshirt, and i had her old quilt. Eventually, we all fell asleep there. Like we were. Huddled together, silently. Sadly.

That night, i dreamt of the COC. I dreamt that we went to save cammie. She was standing in the hallway infront of us. I called out her name so many she never heard. I tried to run, to grab her, but i could never reach her. But when she finally turned around, her eyes were sad, and lonely. One lone tear rolled down her cheek as the scene around me changed, and she was lying on the ground, a pool of blood soaking the concrete around of it was running between the cracks in the floor. A river of crimson...

I woke only to see the face of my most fragile roommate / bestfriend, staring down at me, smiling widely. I must've looked confused, becuase she spoke.

"We have a location on Cammie. Zach was right, we're going to get her." Her voice was thick with hope, and happiness. Immediatly, i bolted up from Cam's bed, and literally sprinted as fast as i could, to Mrs Morgan's office.

Zach POV

I sat there, on the floor with Cammie in my arms all night. Whispering her name like the beat of a heart. Ironic. She IS a heart. Without Cammie, you feel like your chest is hollow. Its like theres just nothingness inside you. Bex, Liz and Macey are proof of that. At Blackthorne, everyones stunned. No one expected Cammie could actually get captured, and no one believed it for a while. Especially Jonas, Grant and i. But as soon as we saw the footage of the kidnapping. We knew it was no joke.

~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~

_It was 5 in the morning, and everyone was forced to sit in the freezing dining hall just 'cause Dr Steve had some very important, and sad news. Everyone sat quiet, yawing and pissed off, but as soon as Dr Steve came in with a tear streaked Abby (Cove Ops teacher) everyone fell silent, and our pissed moods evaporated. My first thought was 'somethings happened to rachel' or 'somethings happened to Solomon' not once did i think that cammie was gone. Abby stepped up to the podium, Dr Steve at her side. She sucked in her greef, and spoke loudly and clearly, but everyone could see the pain an sadness etched into her eyes. _

_"I am very sad to inform you that my neice, Cameron Morgan. Has been taken by the COC." Her oice cracked at the last bit. But i still didnt believe it. Everyone around me froze as she continued. "3 boys will be going to gallagher to assist the search. Would Zachary Goode, Grant Newman and Jonas Anderson please come with me." The 3 of us stood quietly, and swiftly followed Abby and Steve to his office.._

_"You have exactly 30 minutes to pack, and be on the 'll be there indefinately, or until she is found and home safely." Steve infromed us, and we immediatly left to get dressed and packed. _

_~30 minutes later~_

_Exactly half an hour later, Grant, Jonas and I were in a helicopter, settling in for the 2 hour ride to Gallagher. When we got to gallagher, i practically jumped out of the helicopter, and ran to mrs morgan's office, Grant and Jonas hot on my heels. _

_Mrs Morgan's door opened before we actually got the chance to knock. _

_"Sit" she ordered solmenly. We walked farther into the room, hoping to see Cammie sitting among her other 3 roommates. But no, only, Macey, Bex and Liz. I gave them a confused look, and sat beside Macey. Bex's face was expressionless, but i could see the pain she held in her eyes. Macey's face was tear streaked, smuging her make-up, and Liz, well. Liz was the worst. She had both, old and new tears marking her face, smudged make-up, and a falty expressionless mask. _

_"Its true" i whispered, and mrs morgan nodded. Solomon and Abby rolled a TV and DVD into the room, and pressed play. The images of the kidnapping played over the screen. Sound and all..._

_Cammie was walking arm in arm with Bex, Macey and Liz, laughing, smiling, jumping like mad women. They looked so happy. Especialy Cammie. But their happiness faded as they saw the van, and guys in black run at them. Cammie kept Liz behind her. Pretecting her most fragile bestfriend. Bex was fighting 3 guys, Macey had 2, and Cammie had 2 while keeping another from getting to Liz. They were winning. There was only 4 left, and cammie was about to finish one of them, they pulled out guns, and pressed one to Cammie's temple, and one to Macey's. Bex stopped fighting, and went to Liz, defending her. Cammie loooked to see macey presed against one guy, with a knife to her throat, and a gun to her back. She was the same. "choose." a guy said appearing for the van. "cameron, or macey? it your choice" he snarled. Bex and Liz looked from Macey and back to Cam. "MACEY!" She yelled at them. "TAKE MACEY HOME! they want me." She finished the last part of her sentence quietly as tears thundered down her now pale cheeks. Macey shook her head vigorously, but stopped when Cammie gave her a hard glare. The leader smiled evilly. "yes, we do want Cameron. Buti just love watching this little debate. Lets make it more interesting." He pressed the knife against Cammie's throat harder. My eyes widened as i saw a thick trail of blood run down Cammie's neck. Liz burst out in tears, Bex looked panicked, mentally warring with herself. Cammie looked to see macey almost passed out. "Take her." She said quietly. She looked so heartbroken. "its ok. ill be fine." leader snorted. Bex just stood there. "I SAID TAKE HER YOU IDIOT!" tears were falling as fast as a cheetah runns, down Cammie's cheecks now. They have to be making it almost impossible to see. A tear trickled down Bex's cheeck, and Macey looked at Cam. "Cam-" She siad weekly. But, again, Cammie shut her up with a single look. Liz fell to the floor, and Bex walked up, and snatched macey from the guys hands. I saw Cammie's mouth open a bit, and, i know despite the fact that Bex did what Cammie had said to do, she couldnt help but feel a little bit betrayed as i saw her kept eye contact with Bex as a dirty rag was placed over her mouth, and she breathed in a sickly sweet smell, smiling sadly at her 3 bestfriends as she disappeared into the blackness of a van. _

_I looked over to the girls, only to see them crying so hard, yet so quietly. Bex looked at me, then Mrs Moragn. _

_"Im so sorry." She apologised to us both."I'm so sorry-" She tried to go on, but mrs morgan cut her off._

_"Its ok, Bex" she comforted, tears running silently down her cheecks too. "If you let them take Macey, the secret service would turn this mansion inside out and upside down looking for her. You done the right thing by your sisterhood." She then pulled Bex into a tight hug..._

_~*~ END FLASHBACK~*~_

I came back to reality, as i felt Cammie move in my arms.

"Zach..." She mumbled and i held her tighter.

"shhh, its ok. im here" i comforted as i felt her bury her head deeper in my shoulder, arms tightening around my neck. I kissed her head softly, and drofted off to sleep...When are the others coming. I need to get Cammie Back...

Bex POV

Mrs Morgan threw a back pack at me as i burst into her office.

"You, Macey, Liz, Grant and Jonas are going to get Zach and Cammie." She said.

(A/N: Zach was wearing a tracker, and purposely got taken by the COC to see where they took Cammie, i just didnt put that in his POV, sorry.)

"You'll all be wearing comms, from which, Liz and Jonas will guide you through the building. You leave immediatley." And with that, i sprinted up to the helicopter pad on the roof with Macey, Liz, Jonas and Grant.

Cammie POV

I woke to the sound of Zach pacing around the room, infront of the cell door. I winced at the major pain in my ankle as i tried to stand. Zach heard that, and rushed over to me, kneeling at my side. I saw that his shirt was ripped about halfway, and that the scraps were tied around my waist, head, thigh and arms. Wow, how hurt am i exactly? I looked out the small window that was about 5 cm wide, and 5 cm tall. Not nearly big enough for an escape. Not really even a window... 


	3. Chapter 3

Prisionor

_Cammie POV_

_I woke to the sound of Zach pacing around the room, infront of the cell door. I winced at the major pain in my ankle as i tried to stand. Zach heard that, and rushed over to me, kneeling at my side. I saw that his shirt was ripped about halfway, and that the scraps were tied around my waist, head, thigh and arms. Wow, how hurt am i exactly? I looked out the small window that was about 5 cm wide, and 5 cm tall. Not nearly big enough for an escape. Not really even a window..._

Zach POV

I was pacing infront of Cammie, too restless to sleep. I heard a shuffle from behind me, and i turned to see Cammie try to get up, but failing and falling back over.

'Shes so weak' I thought to myself. '6 months shes lived like this.'

Cammie finally managed to stand, despite her majorly sprained ankle. She has 3 broken ribs, bone deep gashes all over her arms, and legs, and a cut on her forehead. But, im guess ing she has more than she or i has realised yet. She walked over to me, and squeezed my hand.

"Sit down, Zach." She said in a weak, but soft voice. "Its all gonna be fi-" She couldn't finish her sentence because she suddenly doubled over in pain. I grabbed and held her as she fell to the floor, carried her back to the corner of the room, and sat her on my lap cradling her again.

"Shhhh, Cam. Im going to look after you." I reassured her. "Im going to get us out of here." She looked up at me through her matted, bloody bangs, and long thick eyelashes with piercing, ocean blue eyes that never seemed to dull. Even in the extreme psychal and emotional pain shes been and going through, and smiled.

"And ill do my best to look after you, too. You're the only one i have left." She said, just as a lone tear escaped her eyes, and she smiled again sadly, and fell asleep.

As i stared at the sleeping, broken angel in my arms, another thought came to my mind.

'6 months of torture. Of thinking everyones forgotten you, thrown you away like trash, and Cammie is still the strongest, most caring person i've ever met. And ill NEVER let anything happen to her...'

Prisioner - Chapter 3

Cammie POV

In my dream, i was with Zach in my cell. It was midnight. And Bex, Liz, Macey and mom were there, staring down at me. Laughing at me.

"And to think we ever loved YOU. Treated YOU like a sister." Bex sneered in her british accent, pulling out a gun.

"Yeah, looked up to YOU. Respected YOU." Liz joined, pulling a knife out of her tool belt.

"And yet, look at our oh so brave role model now." Macey glared at me, pulling out a bat. Tears rolled down my cheecks, and my mom stepped forward.

"I used to think you were so much like Chris. Smart, skilled, but im really disappointed. YOU, my only daughter, my only connection to Chris, is cowering in a corner." Mom stood back as everyone lurched forward, yelling insults, and slashing, shooking and beating me with their weapons. But no matter what they did to me, i couldn't fight back. I just couldn;'t. I loved them. It took me a while to notice that Zach wasnt next to me anymore, but when i looked up through my blood soaked vision, i saw him being shot in the head by my mother. The woman who raised me. Suddenly, i felt as though i was being shaken, and thrown around.

"Wake up Cammie." I heard a voice pierce the blood soaked darkness of midnight around me. "Its ok. Im here, Just wake up..." Everything around me shattered like glass hitting the floor, and i was drowning in a sea of emerald...

Zach POV

Oh shit! Cammie was thrashing around, and screaming my name, tears tinged with red streaking her face and neck.

"Wake up Cammie" I whisper yelled. Her face was streaked with tears and blood. It broke my heart to see it. She screamed my name again, but it sounded horse, broken. Like she was geting the breath knocked out of her. "Its ok. Im here, Just wake up..." Her eyes squeezed shit even more tightly, and she settled down. Then stopped breathing all together.

"Cammie!" I yelled, laying her on the floor, and giving her CPR. I pressed inot her chest 5 times, then brought my mouth to hers, blowing into her 3 times. I had repeated it 4 times, before i herd her take in a raggared breath. She opened her eyes half way. Her For the first time ever. Her eyes weren't a piercing, ocean blue. They were a dull, dark blue that looked washed out and clouded with pain and fear. She wrapped her frail arms around my neck as tightly as her weak state would allow, and when she pulled back, her eyes were back to normal. But deep, deep in the depths, i still saw that pain and fear. She fell back into unconsciousness, this time, peacefully. Was she scared of me? no, i dont think so. But of what? the COC, of dying? OF WHAT?

Bex POV

We had FINALLY arrived at the base where Cammie and Zach were. Me, Grant, and Macey all jumped off the copter almost straight as it hit the ground, and were running to our positions. Liz and Jonas were on the Helicopter, guiding us through what we have to do. Zach had a tracker in his hair, so we knew exactly where he was, we just need the easiest route to take.

Within 30 minutes, we had skilfully, and silently, taken out all the perimeter guards, had Liz and Jonas take care of all the cameras, and scale the 3 story hight building to the top, where we pried open a ventilation shaft, and climbed through.

"Ok, take a left here." Liz instructed as we came to a fork in the shafts.

"And a right here." Jonas piped in as we came to another. It went on like that for an hour. Until, finally, Liz said what we were all waiting to hear for 6 whole months.

"Ok, guys. Right here. Cammie is right beneath you." I heard Macey squeal like a little girl, and Grant do a silent 'YES!' and me, well i just wanted to get my bestfriend outta here, and to safety. I peered through the grate, down on a very saddening scene. My eyes immediatly watered, and i pulled off the grate, and jumped down silently infron of Zach, the others following...

Macey POV

I swear i almost started crying at the sight infront of me as i jumped down after Bex. Cammie was laying unconscious in Zach's arms. Broken, bloody, and bruised. Oh god. This is all mt fault. WHY did i have to force everyone to go into town that day? WHY did she make Bex choose me over her. WHY? Zach looked up at us then, and i could see the relief in his eyes.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, rushing to get up without waking Cam. But it didnt work. She opened her eyes, and caught sight of us. I smiled at her, but she stared at me with complete fear and curled into the stone wall. I saw Bex take a step forward, and Cammie's eyes filled and over flowed with red tinged tears. Zach went, and knelt at Cammie's side.

"Its ok, Cam. Its Bex, Macey and Grant. Its Ok." He said so softly, and kindly. Cammie squinted, and i stepped out of the shadows. I tried hard to keep in the sobs that wrenched at my throat as i saw her face more closely. Her normally, Ocean blue, luminous eyes, were dark, and dull. Lifeless, full of fear and pain. But within a blink of her eye, it was gone, and her eyes were stunning, bright and beautiful again. But deep, deep in the depths, i still saw that pain and fear.

Zach POV

Cammie cowered into the corner of the room as soon as she saw Bex, Macey and Grant. Whats Wrong with her?

"Its ok, Cam. Its Bex, Macey and Grant. Its Ok." I said to her softly, as they stepped out of the shadows. I knew Bex and Macye were trying hard to keep in their sobs, but Grant had pain written all over his face. They hated to see Cammie like this, i know. I looked into Cam's eyes, and saw the same dull dark lifelessness. But it was gone as soon as it came.

"Anyway, lets get outta here" I pulled Cammie up, and eveyone climbed back into the vent. I lifted Cammie's un naturally light body up to Grant, and who pulled her into the vent. He helped me in next. I could tell it was hard for Cammie to be crawling in here like this, but we had no choice if we wanted out of here...


	4. Chapter 4

_Zach POV_

_Cammie cowered into the corner of the room as soon as she saw Bex, Macey and Grant. Whats Wrong with her?_

_"Its ok, Cam. Its Bex, Macey and Grant. Its Ok." I said to her softly, as they stepped out of the shadows. I knew Bex and Macye were trying hard to keep in their sobs, but Grant had pain written all over his face. They hated to see Cammie like this, i know. I looked into Cam's eyes, and saw the same dull dark lifelessness. But it was gone as soon as it came. _

_"Anyway, lets get outta here" I pulled Cammie up, and eveyone climbed back into the vent. I lifted Cammie's un naturally light body up to Grant, and who pulled her into the vent. He helped me in next. I could tell it was hard for Cammie to be crawling in here like this, but we had no choice if we wanted out of here..._

Prisionor

Chapter 4

Zach POV

It wasnt long before we heard the sounds of shouts and orders coming from below us. I didnt really tune in enough to hear what they were saying. The only thing i was focusing on, was getting Cammie outta here. We all crawled till we got to the end of the vent, and cilmbed down. Grant helped Cammie out, and carried her as he ran. We full on sprinted our way through the rest of the building, and was just about 6 metres from the door, when 4 men, and 'charlie' stepped in our way.

"Just give us Cameron" He said, obviously pissed off. Grant glared at him, and backed toward the wall, and sat Cammie down, standing guard infront of her. Bex stood next to him, Macey infront of Bex, and me infront of Grant. Charlie shook his head.

"So its gonna be like this. Fine then." The guards came at us, and we each had one. I took my guy down in 2 minutes, Grant after me, then Bex and Macey. Charlie glared at us, and pulled out a gun...

Cammie POV

Grant was full out sprinting with me in his arms to the exit. But exactly 6 metres before the door, charlie and 4 guards blocked our path.

"Just give us Cameron" He said obviously pissed off. I saw Grant glare at him, and back away to the wall nearest, and sat me down, and stood guard infront of me. Bex stood next to him, ready to fight, and Macey infront of them with Zach. Charlie skook his head, an the guards ran forward. They each had one, and within 3 minutes, each guard was taken down. Charlie glared at them, then looked to me, and pulled out a gun. I managed to stand up without Zach, Grant or anybody knowing, despite the pain in my ankle. he smiled evilly, and shot 3 times. Everyone ducked, and the first 2 missed. But the thord hit Macey in the left upper arm.

"SHIT!" she exclaimed, holding her hand to her srm in attempt to stop the bleeding. Charlie shot another 5 bullets, and i used this chance to run at him, ignoring the protest in my ankle, and surprised it hasnt snapped yet. I tackled Charlie, and kicked the gun out of his hand. I stood on his arm, twisting it at an odd angle.

"And this is why you're the bes-" I pushed my foot hard on his neck, cutting off his words, and air supply. I heard a loud crack as my ankle snapped, and i fell to the ground. The gun fell out of me hand, and Charlie went to grab t, but Bex beat him to it, and shot him 3 times in the head. My breathing became laboured as i looked at Bex, wide-eyed and scared as images of the dream flooded through my head. Bex witha gun, shooting, glaring. I felt tears roll down my cheecks slowly, as Bex turned to look at me.

"Cam-" She started with a pained and scared look on her face, she took a step closer to me, but i shuffled back as far as i possibly could with my injuries. I saw a tear roll down Bex's face, and she looked to my stomach. I looked down at myslef. My tears stopped altogether, and i felt weak. I felt blood trickle down my stomach from the bullet wound that i didnt even know i had until now. I felt everything fade away form me. I couldnt hear anything, nor could i find the strength to speak. My eyes widened as i felt someone take me in their arms and began running again. Next thing i knew, i was in a van, a boy with curly black hair and wire trimmed glasses staring over me, and a girl with straight blonde hair, and tear streaks on her face hooking something up to me. Should i know these people? I feel like i should. I saw the blonde haired girl yell something that i could'nt hear, and more people to surrounded me, one person stood out. Who was he? My world faded to black, and that one emerald eyed boy, was the last thing i saw before i was drowned in a wave of nothingness, and drifted away to a sea of green.


	5. Chapter 5

_My world faded to black, and that one emerald eyed boy, was the last thing i saw before i was drowned in a wave of nothingness, and drifted away to a sea of green._

Prisionor Chapter 5 Zach POV

Charlie, the leader, shot 5 bullets, and i saw Cammie run past us all with amazing speed considering her injuries, and tackle him. She kicked the gun out of Charlie's hand, and put a foot on his neck, pushing down and cutting off his air supply. I heard a loud crack as her ankle snapped, and Cammie fell to the ground. The gun fell out of her hand, and Charlie went to grab it, but Bex beat him to it, and shot him 3 times in the head. Cammie looked at Bex, slow tears rolling down her cheeck, and a scared beyind belief look on her face. That, blank and far away look was back in her eyes as she stared at Bex. "Cam-" She started with a pained and scared look on her face, she took a step closer to her, but Cammie shuffled back as far as she possibly could with her injuries. I saw a tear roll down Bex's face, as she, and everyone else looked to Cammie's stomach. Macey was looking really pale due to the blood loss and the bullet wound, so Grant walked up to her, just as she collapsed when she looked to Cammie's stomach. I was frozen, i couldn't move. Cammie looked down at herslef. Her tears stopped, her breath stopped, and her face paled to a deathly colour. Blood was rapidly soaking her tattered, and torn shirt, turning its already dried blood and dirt colour, to bright crimson as it soaked and stained. Cammie's eye lids drooped, as her eyes lolled into the back of her head, and she fell back. I ran, took her into my arms, and began sprinting as fast as i could despite the tears and anger clouding my vision. cammie blinked, and looked at me, but it seemed like she couldn't see, or say anything. Her eyes closed, her breathing stopped, and she went limp in my arms. "Cammie? CAMMIE!" I yelled, but she didnt move or open her eyes. The van came up infront of me, and i took one massive jump that landed me just on the edge of the van door. Grant, with a conscious, but bleeding, and hysterical macey, and a tear streaked Bex following colsely behind. Jonas layed several different blankets on the floor of the back of the van, where i layed Cammie. Liz started hooking some werid machines up to her. She ripped Cammie's shirt off, exposing her extremely bruised, cut up, and scarred stomach, giving her full view of Cammie's bullet wound. Liz cleaned the area, cut the bullet out, and bandaged the area around Cammie's waist. "GUYS!" she yelled, and quite literally dragged Macey to Cammie. Bex, like me, hasnt left her side. Grant was driving, and Liz and Jonas were fighting for Cammie's life, and the rest of us, were silently panicking. Cammie was looking around, blank eyes staring at us like we were total strangers. Jonas sighed a sigh of relief, and went to tell Grant what was happening. All too soon though. Cammie's eyes drooped shut once again as blood soaked her bandage, and her lips turned a blue-ish colour, as all colour and life drained from Cammie's face. Shit.

IN CAMMIE'S MIND

Emerald waves crashed and pounded against the base of the caramel cliff, i was standing on. The sky was a light, baby blue, and the trees chocolate brown. Whats with the random colours? Across the sea, i could see the faint outline of a city. I looked down at the roaring sea below me, and back to the horizon in wonder. The hrizon was a deep, piercing blue that matached both, the faint blue of the sky, and emerald of the sea. I turned around, to see 6 teenagers, that looked so different, yet they seemed to fit together perfectly with their strange beauty. The first, was a small, frail looking girl with straight, blonde hair, and eyes that matched the sky perfectly, as if it was the sky itself, The boy next to her, was tall and lanky, but was still obviously muscular, he had the same eyes, just with light brown flecks, and wire trimmed glasses hangin off the brodge of his nose. The boy next to him, was like his opposite. He had sandy brown hair, that matched the colour of the city on the horizon, caramel eyes, and was very built. The next girl, looked like an egyption goddess i swear. She had the most amazing, almost hypnotic caramel eyes that was the exact colour of the cliff beneath my feet, she had long flowing black hair, and a dark tann. Next to her, was a girl of indescribile beauty. She had punk styled black hair, skin that was amazing, and eyes that matched the trees. I blinked, and suddenly, everyone was fading away. I tried to call out to the strangers, but it seemed as though my voice had stopped workng. I tried to move my feet, but they were frozen too. I watched in total horror as the little blonde girl faded into the sky, nothing left of her, but innocent eyes looking down on me, worried. The boy with the glasses went with her, but you could no longer see anything of him. The built guy basically floated straight past me, all the while keepng eye contact, and into the city beyond, the caramel girl, was enveloped in the ground, the last girl, climbed the trees, staring at me from the highest branches. Even though i could no longer see them, i could feel them. feel them looking at me...

Zach POV

My whole crashed, and chaos errupted around me. Liz was yelling orders at Jonas whilst sticking a tube down Cammie's throat, Bex and Macey were curled up in the corner, crying and holding eachother, Grant was in extreme panick mode and driving like a maniac. But the only thing i did, or could do, was stand still and watch as Cammie slipped away right infront of us. I saw Liz frantically pushing on Cammie's chest, trying to get her heart pumping. She counted with every push she made on her chest, every tear that fell upon Cammie's face. Cammie was dying, and there was nothing i could do.

Cammie's Mind

I dont understand. Usually, i like the rain, i'd always felt that there was always a new world that came with the rain, a world that was magical and enchanting. But nothing was magical, nor enchanting about this rain. I felt as though it was filled with sadness and loss. Like the blue eyed girl up there was weeping. Suddenly, everything around me, was melting with the rain. The trees merged with the caramel ground, the sky falling. I was standing on a mere piece of colourless rock, in the middle of an angry emerald sea, with the tear filled, transulent blue eyes of the little blonde girl staring down at me from the black abyss avove.

Liz POV

I pressed my ear to Cammie's cold chest, and almost cried out with relief at the faint, bump...bump...bumpbump, of Cammie's heart. Sure, it was probably only strong enough to keep her alive for a few more hours, but that was good enough for me, after all, its better than nothing. I quickly attached something to the end of the tube in Cammie's throat, and called Zach over. "What?" He asked, voice cracking. Poor Zach, he was losing his everything. After 6 months of trying and failing to find Cammie, he was losing her all over again. "I want you to keep pumping this, at regualr intervals." He opened his mouth to ask why, when i cut him off, a tear rolling down my already drenched cheecks as i said, "Because its the only thing thats keeping her breathing." Tears thundered down Zach's cheecks as he started pumping, breathing for Cam, and everyone fell deathly silent. Jonas went to stich up her bullet wound, and re bandage it, when i put a hand on his shoulder, and shook my head. He looked at me weirdly. "Dont touch her, if we move her the slightest bit, it may not be good." he nodded, and placed an extra blacket over Cam's exposed stomach and chest. We still had an hour and a half before we would reach the helicopter that would take us to the CIA hospital, i just hoped Cammie would survive that long. I leaned against Jonas, and fell asleep...

_**Ok, Minni.**_

_**I know you wanted me to update Breaking. But you're gonna have to wait, sorry. xoxo**_


End file.
